Опоздали опять!
by JuliaCrucio
Summary: Гарри – Оборотень. Он принадлежит Люциусу. И причина, по которой они всегда опаздывают.


**Автор: Sigil Dagger**

**Переводчик: Юлия Круцио (Cruciatus)**

**Бета: Valeri_Marvolo_Redl**

**Ссылка на перевод: ****.net/s/1766494/1/**

**Пейринг: ГП/ЛМ**

**Жанр: Романс от автора, от меня AU, от беты юмор)))**

**Рейтинг: R**

**Размер: мини**

**Статус: закончен**

**Саммари: Гарри – Оборотень. Он принадлежит Люциусу. И причина, по которой они всегда опаздывают.**

**Предупреждение: Гарри - Оборотень.**

Маленький мальчик спокойно наблюдал из-под непокорных волос, как его хозяин одевался. Нефритовые глаза с настороженностью следили за движениями блондина, пальцы лениво играли с воротником на его нежном горле. Это объяснялось тем, что он был оборотнем, а точнее любимым домашним оборотнем Люциуса Малфоя.

Когда-то он был Мальчиком-Который-Выжил-И-Победил-Волдеморта (снова), Гарри Поттером, но это было, прежде чем он был укушен оборотнем. Теперь его называли "животное" или "мальчик», иногда даже "Гарри". Хотя хозяин предпочитал называть его «мое животное» или просто «мой», или же «мой собственный».

У Министерства очень жесткая политика о нелюдях, даже более жесткая, когда тех вербовал Темный Лорд. Перед поражением Волдеморта Министерство стало еще более суровым в попытке контролировать любых потенциальных союзников Темного Лорда. Они рассматривали всех полуживотных-полулюдей; у вторых был хороший склад ума. Животных можно было рассматривать с таким большим количеством непочтительности и жестокости, что волшебник мог собрать. Технически, оборотни были в немного лучшем положении, чем ... скажем кентавры . У них было такое право человека, как получение образования. Но даже это было по усмотрению директора школы Хогвартса.

Как только Министерство узнало, что Гарри Поттер – оборотень, мальчик исчез как дым. Они где-то его заперли, и он никого не видел два месяца. Тогда Люциус Малфой появился и взял мальчика к себе домой, не объясняя, почему он взял именно его в первую очередь.

Гарри вспомнил, что когда-то слышал причину. Блондин сказал ему, что он всегда хотел иметь своего домашнего оборотня (прим. Пер.: милая мечта, правда?) и, рассмотрев все варианты, бывший Мальчик-Который-Выжил не собирался возражать. Везде было лучше, чем в темнице Министерства. Кроме того, Люциус не был плохим хозяином, он был аккуратен и даже ухаживал, хотя требовал абсолютного совершенства.

Рука, гладившая его щеку, возвратила его в реальность из его мыслей. Гарри смотрел в его стальные серые глаза, немного подаваясь вперед.

- Мое маленькое домашнее животное, - тихо промурлыкал блондин. - Нам надо идти, - поцелуй заставил маленького мальчика тихо мяукнуть.

- Теперь оденься, - приказал его хозяин, когда отступил назад.

Гарри сполз на пол с кровати хозяина, потом подошел к шкафу, покачивая бедрами, зная, что Малфою это нравится..

Тихо сказав «Чертенок» и сильные руки на тонкой талии мальчика подтвердили симпатию хозяина.

- Мы опаздываем, - прошептал Поттер, когда укусили его мочку уха.

- Мы всегда опаздываем. Они должны привыкнуть к этому.

Люциус повернул мальчика к себе лицом и требовательно поцеловал его. Ответ он получил незамедлительно, и такой же голодный, как и его. Руки везде, исследование рта. Тела, прижавшиеся друг к другу, голое и полностью одетое, смуглое и бледное, гибкое и мускулистое, мягкое и твердое.

Голодный стон эхом пронесся по комнате, когда колено развело в стороны бедра.

- На тебе… - поцелуй. – Слишком много… - два сплетенных тела упали на кровать. - Одежды

Маленькие поцелуи по щеке.

- Может, это ты слишком гол для меня. Да, верю… Ах! Я согласен.

- Меньше разговоров, - маленькие руки расстегивали официальную одежду. – Больше дела.

- Наши требования? – тихо захихикал Люциус.

Гарри сел на Люциуса и прильнул своим ртом ко рту мужчины, лишь бы заткнуть его, и хорошо, ведь он был восхитительным на вкус.

Длинные пальцы нашли вход мальчика, взяли немного смазки и начали готовить его.

Между тем, нежные руки тоже нашли свою жертву.

- Ах, да! – восхищенное шипение взрослого мужчины.

- Войди в меня, Люциус… Пожалуйста! – со стоном просил Гарри.

Рука, готовившая мальчика, вышла. Гарри замяукал от потери.

И тогда он снова был полон. На столько полон, что это было просто прекрасно. – Мне так хорошо… - хрипло сказал темноволосый оборотень.

Удар. Назад. Толчок. Назад. Они повторяли этот ритм много раз.

Обгрызенные ногти. Рот на рот. Стон. Мяуканье. Дыхание. Ритм. Каждая клетка их тела горела желанием.

- Кончи для меня!

Крик: - Люциус!

Шепот: - Гарри…

Они достигли небес. И мягко упали на кровать, тяжело дыша, довольные и безразличные ко всему миру.

Они лежали там, не двигаясь ни на дюйм.

- Нам, должно быть, придется просить прощения.

Мягкое фырканье: - Ты будешь просить их об этом?

- Смешно, я соглашусь с тобой, мой собственный.

Гарри гладил серебряные волосы на груди у своего хозяина. Люциус привлекал его все сильнее – если такое возможно.

Спустя несколько минут крик донесся из за двери спальни и разрушил их спокойный небольшой мирок: - Отец! Не мог бы ты когда-нибудь придти вовремя?

- Заткнись, Драко!

- Да, иди, мастер Драко, - тихий шепот на большой груди.

- Ааа! Мне не нужно было это слышать… опять!


End file.
